Rip Apart My Heart
by Phantom Fox
Summary: The mission was supposed to be easy, in and out, a simple search and destroy that shouldn't have lasted more than a week at the most. But then he found you... Oneshot, character death, angst, slight romance of the shounen ai type, read if you will, reveiw


I can't remember to save my life how old these kids are, so, please, bear with me, kay? Also, this is my first time writing in this fandom.

Warnings time...

**_Warnings: _**Alternate universe, character death, and the twisted wickedness typical of me and any fic that I write. And, finally, a little bit of shounen-ai. If you don't like it, then stop reading now, click the ever so useful _Back_ button, and go read some het. Now, for the people who stayed... Read and enjoy, kiddies...

* * *

_

* * *

_

The mission was supposed to be easy, you think, as your body is slammed into a stone wall. An in and out mission, a simple search and destroy that shouldn't have lasted more than two or three days, a week at the most.

* * *

_The sound of bones cracking is slowly followed by the growing pain and knowledge, that yes, those **were** your bones being broken, splintered to pieces inside your body.__

* * *

_

Tsunade-obaa-chan herself had given you a short debriefing--go to this random town in the Fire Country, and destroy some false documents that a rebel faction had created. Gather information on the faction itself, and, if possible, deal with leaders of the faction and get out as soon as you could without raising suspicions...

* * *

_Gasping at the pain in your body, you struggle to your feet. Blood from shuriken and kunai wounds drip slowly down your body, further darkening the black clothes you wear...

* * *

_

It was only after you got here that you realized... It wasn't just a rebel faction out to bring down the government... It was a plan, to bring you closer to him, to a nin that went rogue on Konoha years ago.

* * *

_Chakra leftover from his last attack crackles around you, lightly singeing your flesh, even as he appears in front of you, his own skin pale and free of battle injuries.

* * *

_

You entered the town safely, the many lessons ofblending in withyour surroundings from Iruka-sensei almost instinct by now. No one noticed you, not for your odd blueeyes, or even your hair, as gold as the sun. No one paid attention to which inn—a small one, not too prosperous, or too poor—you decided to stay at, or which ramen stand you went to after paying for a room. No one... Except him.

* * *

_Long fingers gripped your hair, jerked back, forcing you to look into ebony eyes disfigured by a growing ring of blood red. _

_**He's enjoying this way too much**, you think, as a smirk spreads glossy blue-black lips.

* * *

_

It was on the way back from the ramen stand that you realized that you were being followed. You'd pretended not to notice, continued acting like any random sightseer, and gone to look at the town's small castle, all the while looking for the follower.

* * *

_Memories flash through your mind at the sight of those lips, of nights long passed where the only things exchanged were shy words, and even shyer touches. Of nights when the loneliness was too much to bear... When you needed someone, anyone to see you and acknowledge you, and not the kyuubi that was sealed within you.

* * *

_

Finally, after almost three hours of tense-not-tense waiting, you were attacked. You avoided the first attack, struggling not to show how much expertise you had in the art of self defense--that is, until you recognized your attacker. Until you knew who he was...

* * *

_The blood red eyes gleam at you in the growing darkness, and you know, as your attacker raises a hand glowing with blue-white chakra, that the kyuubi's power won't save you. Not this time, and not ever again. _

_Time freezes as he smirks at you--that same smirk that would drive you crazy with frustration, that would make you work harder than ever to surpass him, that self same quirk of the lips that could make you grin in return--_

_Then time is moving forward again, and he slams his hand into your chest, ripping through your body so easily that you don't even feel the physical pain... _

_All you feel, as the darkness becomes absolute, and his blood thirsty smirk fades from your eyes, is the pain of having your heart ripped apart once again by the man you love..._

_

* * *

FIN_


End file.
